Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming method, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic apparatus forms images by transferring toner images formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member to a transfer material. After the images are formed, the transfer residual toner remaining on the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member is generally removed by using a cleaning blade.
In recent years, miniaturization and speeding-up of an electrophotographic apparatus have been required, and thus the circumferential speed of an electrophotographic photosensitive member has been increased. An increase in circumferential speed of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has increased the load of a cleaning blade on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and thus further improvement in slidability of the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member has been required.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-158249 discloses a technique for an electrophotographic photosensitive member with a surface containing a resin having a siloxane structure for improving slidability of the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.